When The RedMoon comes to You
by Excelword
Summary: PERINGATAN! (mengandung unsur kekerasan, bahasa keras/kasar, dll!) (Tidak bertanggung jawab kalau anda masuk ke dunia SM) (Khusus 16)
1. Malam Festival

Dalam gelapnya malam, bulan seakan memandang keberadaanku dari kejauhan. Aku hanya terkejar, kakiku berlari seakan marah pada situasi sekarang. Ketakutan melandaku, dan semua bulu kudukku merinding, ketika berkali-kali batinku terus mengatakan,

'Akashi'

Ia yang terkenal akan iblis, yang akan selalu menemani bulan merah dibeberapa saat sebelum bulan itu tenggelam. Namun selama semalaman, ia akan terus menikmati acaranya. Para manusia yang berlarian, ketika mengingat namanya.

Ia akan membunuhmu, jika kau tidak segera pindah dari satu tempat selama satu menit.

Acara festival malamnya, yang terkenal di seluruh desa.

Bulan merah akan muncul tanpa di duga-duga, maka dari itulah cerita ini tidak bisa hanya sekedar menjadi dongeng. Namun ini sudah jadi peringatan wajib bagi anak-anak yang baru mengetahui, betapa kejam kehidupan di tanah kelahirannya.

Dari waktu ke waktu, orang-orang di semua usia, hanya akan mengadakan satu lomba wajib dan akan memberikannya hadiah juga akan dijuluki sebagai salah satu pahlawan.

Lomba lari.

Hanya karena lari, orang tersebut hanya akan diberi pekerjaan, yaitu untuk melindungi kepala desa saat festival bulan merah tiba.

Namun,

Akashi, lebih tahu hal itu.

"Rupanya kalian, mengadakan acara bodoh seperti itu?"

"Yang kuperingatkan ke kalian adalah lari dan lari, pernahkah aku bicara, kalau ada konsep melindungi?"

Tangannya yang ternodai banyak darah, tiba-tiba melepaskan sebuah kepala ke bawah tanah.

Aku berhenti beberapa meter di dekatnya dan bisa melihat dengan jelas, kepala siapa yang ia jatuhkan tadi.

Namun wajahnya, hanya tertimpa tanah. Telingaku bisa mendengar retakannya, hidung dan tulang lain diwajahnya mungkin patah. Wajahnya juga kemungkinan besar tidak dapat dikenali karena banyaknya darah yang muncul dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menjatuhkan nya dengan benar.."

"Lagipula, aku tidak suka aromanya"

"Aku tidak perduli"

Mata iblis itu tajam, rambut dan matanya berwarna merah darah. Kalau dia bukan seorang pemangsa, wajahnya mungkin tampan untuk ukuran manusia.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan tubuhku, kecuali melihat wajahnya. Kakiku sudah terlalu lelah untuk lari dan tubuhku hanya mengigil hebat karena kehadiran iblis itu di dekatku.

"Kau sudah lelah?"

"Hah..hah...hah..."

Tidak ada yang dapat keluar dari bibirku, kecuali helaan nafas yang tertahan, detak jantung yang cukup keras terdengar, dan hawa dingin yang saat ini kuat sekali kurasakan.

Akashi, ia tersenyum ketika melihatku dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan kearahku, dentuman sandal kayunya juga gesekan yukata merahnya bergema di gendang telingaku. Semua suara itu bagaikan berjalan tepat di daun telinga.

Sungguh membuat tubuhku tidak berdaya. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi nya, atau terlalu sakit untuk berlari lagi.

Akashi, senyumnya hilang, ia tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat dihadapanku. Kakiku hanya bisa terkulai lemas dan aku terjatuh di hadapannya.

Sekuat itulah keberadaan di dekatku, tubuhku hanya bisa pasrah jika dia memang ingin membunuhku.

Sebelum itu, aku hanya bisa merasakan..

Kalau mataku sudah terpejam, dan aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Dalam sadarku, mataku hanya terasa sukar sekali untuk terbuka. Padahal sinar mentari sudah terang sekali menembus kelopak mata, tubuhku juga rasanya sangat sakit dan aku seakan ditindih sesuatu.

Lama sekali aku dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku hanya merasakan ketakutan yang lain. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun, orang-orang tidak juga menghampiri tubuhku. Aku hanya mengalami ketakutan yang lain itu.

Apakah, mereka semua mati?

Apakah, aku juga sebenarnya mati?

"Benar, kau sudah mati, tuan"

"Apakah sesulit itu untuk membuka mata? Setidaknya, anda harus berterima kasih kepada seseorang"

Suara itu, aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Bukan juga suara Akashi atau juga suara para warga desa yang kukenal.

Namun aku... Benar-benar sulit untuk membuka mata.

"Haruskah saya, membukakan mata untuk anda? Jangan salahkan saya, kalau bola mata anda lepas dari posisi awal"

Mataku terbuka, sentuhan dari jarinya benar-benar lembut, dan merupakan kebalikan dari apa yang ia katakan. Dan juga sedikit terasa dingin.

Aku bisa melihat seseorang yang sudah membantuku membuka mata. Ia terduduk membelakangi cahaya. Mata dan rambutnya sewarna biru langit dan ada beberapa udara misterius yang membingkai tubuhnya.

"Anda benar-benar tidak bisa bangun?"

"Sebenarnya shock macam apa yang baru anda alami..?"

Nada bicara pemuda biru ini begitu pelan dan lembut, terdengar seperti sedang merendahkan dirinya di hadapanku.

Sementara mataku, tidak bisa melihat kearah lain selain dirinya. Kepalaku, rasanya sangat sakit untuk kugerakkan dan melihat sekeliling.

Aku perlahan, mengangkat bibirku. Ada suatu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya untuk pertama kali.

Namun ternyata tidak bisa.

Yang kulakukan hanya melihatnya saja yang membelakangi cahaya.

"Shock anda parah sekali, Tuan"

"Saya akan membawa anda, sampai anda pulih"

Tangannya meraih tubuhku, ia membawaku dalam gendongannya.

"Anda bahkan tidak bisa bicara"

"Tertidur disini.."

Ia terdiam begitu lama dalam langkahnya. Aku berharap dia terus bicara padaku dan mengatakan apa yang kumau.

Setelah Akashi datang kearahku, dia sepertinya tidak membunuhku. Namun tubuhku semuanya jadi mati rasa karenanya.

'Apa perjalanannya masih jauh?' batinku setelah lamanya laki-laki biru muda ini berjalan.

Dia sangat diam, seperti membaca isi hati, tiba-tiba dia bicara.

"Kita sampai, Tuan"

Dalam diamku, aku hanya bisa melihat beberapa sisi dari posisi awal leherku yang kaku.

Banyak sekali cahaya temaram diatapnya, sewarna langit senja yang berwarna jingga. Dan rasanya tempat ini sangat hangat.

Dalam langkahnya yang bergema, sepertinya lantai ini terbuat dari kayu dan juga ia mengenakan yukata yang panjang, karena aku bisa mendengar nya bergesekan.

Yukata panjangnya, mirip seperti yukata yang dikenakan Akashi.

Ketika aku menghela nafas, aku tersadar kalau mulutku sudah bisa kembali digerakkan.

"Sepertinya disini, memang cocok untuk anda"

Dia tiba-tiba menurunkanku, dan menopang punggungku agar duduk.

Tepat setelah itu, tanganku sudah kembali dapat digerakkan.

"Tidak adakah yang ingin anda katakan, Tuan?"

Kepalaku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Aku dengan yakin mencoba untuk berdiri dengan dia yang menyusul untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terima Kasih" kataku, setelah sekian lama ingin berbicara.

Aku ingin sekali melihat sekeliling, jadi kepalaku hanya fokus untuk melihat tempat ini. "Benar-benar tempat yang indah," gumamku. Namun pria ini masih dapat mendengarku.

"Berikutnya, tujuan kita, kearah sana, Tuan"

"A-Aku berterima kasih.. Tapi siapa..?" Kataku, aku tergugup. Pemuda ini tampan dan fakta kalau dia sudah menolongku, membuatku semakin merasa rendah terhadapnya.

"Saya? Apakah anda menanyakan jenis saya atau nama saya?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

Dia tersenyum tiba-tiba, tatapan matanya juga terlihat benar-benar lembut.

"Saya Tetsuya, Yuki Onna"

Pernyataan nya yang terakhir, membuat kedua alis mataku menggeryit. "Yuki Onna?"

Yuki Onna, adalah cerita legenda mengenai seorang wanita pembawa musim dingin sama saja dengan Ame Onna. Namun yang ada dihadapanku saat ini merupakan seorang pemuda..

"Apa kamu, wanita?"

Ia terkekeh sangat pelan, ia menghela nafas kecil sebelum berkata,

"Bagaimana kalau anda ikut saya, Tuan?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ketika aku sampai hingga menginjak lantai ruangannya, aku dikejutkan dengan sebuah singgahsana yang benar-benar mewah dan juga merah. Semua warna hampir semuanya di dominasi oleh warna merah. Dan warna itu...

Mengingatkanku pada Akashi..

"Tuan!"

Sepertinya, aku kembali melemah dan mataku seakan memaksaku untuk tertutup. Seketika saja, pikiranku kosong dan suara Tetsuya si Yuki Onna, mulai menghilang dibalik pikiranku..


	2. Tekanan

Dalam balutan sebuah kain tebal yang menindih tubuhku, rasa hangat menyelimutinya. Bau harum dari bunga yang kusuka, mawar. Menyeruak ke segala penjuru dan memenuhi ruang pernafasanku.

Aku, tersadar dan membuka mataku. Lagi-lagi aku berada di ruangan yang berbeda. Kali ini warna coklat lebih dominan di ruangan ini, ketimbang ruangan yang tadi.

Sebegitu mengerikannya, kah Akashi, sampai-sampai aku harus terjatuh ketika hanya harus melihat warna merah?

Dalam ruangan ini, hanya satu yang ingin kucari, Tetsuya.

Hanya dialah satu-satunya yang bisa menjelaskan tentang tempat ini. Atau dia memang pemiliknya.

Namun setelah kutunggu, selama lebih dari setengah jam, pemuda biru muda itu tidak kunjung datang.

Aku merasa, hanya merasa.. Kalau aku membutuhkan jawaban dari tempat ini segera.

Aku meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Dari sekali lihat saja aku sudah sadar, kalau rumah ini luas, luas seperti sebuah labirin. Dalam hatiku, aku yakin sekali aku pasti akan tersesat. Namun...

Semua gerakanku terhenti, ketika aku mendengar dentum sepasang sandal kayu bersentuhan singkat dengan lantai kayu ini.

Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa, atau aku memang tidak mau melihatnya.

Semua perasaan merinding di seluruh tubuhku, menjalar dan memenuhi isi kepala. Leher, dan juga sendi-sendi di pundakku serasa pegal. Kakiku lemas, dan aku jatuh terduduk. Dalam ekor mataku, aku bisa melihatnya.

Akashi, melewatiku.

Dentum jantungku rasanya sangat keras terdengar, sementara di dalam koridor ini, hanya ada kita berdua.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa membatin ataupun berpikir. Aku tidak bisa merencanakan suatu hal untuk menghadapi situasi ini, karena Akashi begitu mengerikan bagiku. Aku hanya bisa bertingkah menjadi mangsa yang sudah siap dimakan olehnya.

Saat itu aku, tidak bisa memohon pada dewa, untuk menyelamatkan ku.

Setelah kudengar, dentuman sandal kayunya menjauh, lagi dan lagi aku kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tubuh anda benar-benar lemah, Tuan"

Samar-samar suara yang kukenal terdengar, aku membuka mata perlahan dan langsung mencoba untuk bangun.

Situasi ini, aku butuh penjelasannya segera!

Dengan nafas terengah dan badan lemas, aku bertanya padanya dengan marah.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau membawaku ke kediamannya?!"

Tetsuya sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicaraku yang berubah, ia mengedipkan matanya ketika mendengar aku menyalak.

Tidak kunjung bicara, aku kembali menekannya.

"Kenapa kau.. mengantarku ke kediaman iblis, Tetsuya!"

"Kamu, jangan katakan..."

"Anak buahnya?"

Air mataku menetes, aku terlalu takut mengahadapi Akashi, sekarang aku harus berhadapan dengan anak buahnya?

Kukira, dia bisa dipercaya. Aku sudah mengikutinya..

Karena aku memang, tidak punya hal yang bisa kulakukan selain menurutinya. Karena dia sudah menolongku.

Pemuda biru ini hanya diam dan wajahnya tetap datar setelah aku selesai bicara. Aku hanya terduduk sambil menitikkan air mata, melepaskan emosi karena sudah dipermainkan olehnya.

"Saya tidak tau, Iblis apa.. yang anda maksudkan, Tuan"

"Tapi, saya akan siap, kalau anda memang membutuhkan saya lagi"

Ia hanya beranjak pergi dari duduknya dan tidak menjelaskan keresahanku. Aku tambah marah dengan sikapnya,

"Jelaskan ini dulu, Jelaskan!!"

"Aku tidak mau berada disini, aku tidak mau!"

"Aku ingin keluar, mau seberapa cacat dan lemahnya aku, aku mau keluar!"

"Aku tidak mau bersama dengan iblis itu, kumohonn.."

Aku menangis, di belakang punggung orang yang sudah menolongku.

"Saya, tidak bisa"

Dan jawabannya yang singkat, seketika membuatku putus asa.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya?"

"Situasinya bertambah parah, Tuan Sei"

"Begitu, panggilkan Ryouta, untuk menunda upacaranya"

"Baik, Tuan Sei"

"Karena tidak ada yang mencegahnya, makanya tamu kita jadi bertambah parah!"

"Aku sudah bilang padanya, kalau jangan temui dulu-nanodayo!"

"Kamu yang dekat dengannya, tapi tidak bisa mencegahnya!"

"Dia itu dekat dengan Tetsu-nanodayo"

"Ah, terserahlah. Kenyataannya kamu tidak bisa membuat situasi jadi membaik, itu sudah jelas"

"Bicara apa kamu, Siluman?!"

Suara kebisingan mereka terdengar jelas dan dari pembicaraannya, sepertinya tamu merepotkannya itu Aku dan upacaranya di tunda juga karena kemarahanku pada Tetsuya.

Tapi apa yang ingin mereka adakan, kenapa posisi moodku jadi penting untuk upacara nya...

Apakah upacara penyerahan tumbal?

Kalau itu, mereka tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ku. Aku memang tidak bisa pergi dari sini.

Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah mendengar beberapa penghuni asli sini berbicara sambil melewati kamarku.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kalau aku menghuni kamar ini.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Matahariku sudah berganti dengan warna yang kubenci, ketika aku mengingat mawar aku teringat merah dan juga Akashi. Ketika aku mengingat iblis itu, aku mengingat anak buahnya yang sok polos menolongku dari shock berat akibat Tuannya itu.

Sementara dia terus memanggilku 'Tuan' nya, sementara dia mengabdikan dirinya dan bersumpah untuk melayani Akashi..

Aku masih penasaran tapi semuanya terhenyak, karena aku pikir dia hanya ingin mendapatkan kepercayaanku dalam waktu singkat. Makanya sikapnya seakan merendah dan menghormatiku seakan akulah segalanya.

Nampan yang berisikan makanan, aroma masakannya menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungku.

"Nona, hidangannya sudah tiba-ssu!"

"Ssu?" Kataku, seketika melihat kearah seseorang yang sudah menghantarkan makanan tempat ini kepadaku.

"Ah, Hai! Aku Kise, pelayan terbaik disini, nomor satu-ssu!"

"Ssu???" Entah kenapa, aku seakan terganggu atau merasa aneh dengan caranya mengakhiri kalimat.

Jelas sekali ia mendengarku membeo kan akhiran kalimat ciri khasnya, namun ia malah tidak terganggu dan malah duduk di sisi samping tempat tidurku.

Duduk di sisi samping tempat tidur, bukan di kursi samping kasur.

"Nona.."

Ia memanggilku dan nadanya menggantung. Aku tidak berniat meresponnya, aku terlalu malas untuk meladeni orang-orang disini.

"Lebih baik Nona kasarin aku, daripada Nona kasarin Kurokochii-ssu!"

"Nona-nona-nona-nona!"

"Ne-ne-ne-ne-ne?!"

Sungguh, pembicaraannya benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bicara dengan siapapun! Jangan ganggu!

Aku langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapanku, dan melototinya.

"Sudah selesai? Kau bisa pergi, tugasmu sudah beres" kataku, dan mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku berlaku jahat sampai mengusir orang lain seperti ini.

Ia hanya tertegun, mungkin ia tidak menyangka kalau 'Nona' yang akan ia layani akan bicara sekasar ini padanya.

Di tempat ini tidak ada bisa kumengerti lagi, selain bersikap sopan, apakah aku harus hati-hati agar tidak dibunuh?

Tidak...

Bunuh saja aku kalau memang mereka ingin membunuhku!!

PRAAANG!

Aku mendorong makanan yang sudah disediakan seorang pelayan bernama Kise ke lantai tanpa sedetik pun menatap makanan bawaannya.

Aku terengah, seakan menahan marah. Air mataku keluar lagi untuk yang kedua kali seusai bertengkar dengan Tetsuya.

Aku benar-benar lemah..

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan di dunia ini selain mati di tangan Akashi.

Namun aku juga tidak suka acara penundaan.

Kenapa, ia tidak membunuhku saja dihari itu?

Setelah berlaku egois dan meninggalkan semuanya, adikku, Ayahku dan Ibuku.. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa di desa tempat tinggalku.

Ketika mereka bilang, kalau aku harus hidup agar bisa menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan memiliki anak darinya. Semuanya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Karena Akashi, didepan mataku, sudah membunuh orang yang kucintai.

Orang egois sepertiku, sudah pantas mendapat siksaan seperti ini. Hidup bersama satu atap dengan Akashi bagaikan menginjakkan kaki di langkah pertama menuju neraka.

Ditengah tangisku, aku tiba-tiba meraih sebuah sumpit yang tadi sudah ditaruh diatas mangkuk sup. Sumpit itu mengarah kearah leherku, lalu aku mendelik dengan tajam kearah Kise si pelayan itu yang kebingungan melihatku.

"Kalian, para iblis..!"

"Belum cukup Tetsuya, kau ingin datang dan membiarkanku berteman denganmu?!"

"Mau bagaimana pun aku akan mati!"

"Kalau kau tak segera membunuhku, aku akan mengakhiri semua ini, sendiri!!"

"Cukup!"

Suara itu...

Lagi-lagi menghentikanku dan membuatku takut.

Wajahku hanya mengeras, suara tangisan pun tak dapat terdengar oleh telingaku sendiri. Bernafas, adalah suatu hal yang harus kutahan sekarang.

Aku hanya mendelik tanpa menoleh, posisiku masih sama. Sumpit tajam itu, masih kuarahkan kearah leherku. Sepasang derap kaki menjauh, Kise mencoba menghampiri iblis merah itu.

"Akashichii!"

"Diam kau, Ryouta.."

Suaranya bagi telingaku cukup menggema dan menggetarkan dadaku, aku berdegup kencang. Ancaman hanya terasa dimulut saja rupanya, tubuhku masih menolak untuk mati hari ini.

Dalam posisi awal, iblis merah itu melangkah. Suara dentuman sepatunya perlahan membesar dan kali ini kakinya terlihat di depan mataku.

Ia berjongkok, menyamakan posisi wajahku dengan posisi wajahnya.

Aku melihatnya.

Matanya seolah tersenyum, kepadaku.


	3. Pelayan baru

Bibirnya yang tipis itu mengeluarkan senyuman sinis dan tajam. Giginya yang runcing, ia tunjukkan. Jari telunjuknya, dengan kuku-kukunya yang panjang berwarna sewarna darah, menyentuh daguku. Badanku hanya dapat bergetar hebat, ketika ujung kukunya seakan menyayat dalam leherku.

"Kenapa? Tidak dilanjutkan?"

Mataku hanya bisa bergetar melihatnya yang tepat berada di depan mataku. Iblis itu, membuatku lebih ketakutan ketimbang aku harus takut kepada Dewa-ku. Aku tak bisa memohon, hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa berucap apapun. Nafasku tertahan dan semua tetap tinggal di dalam tubuh.

Ketika ujung jarinya itu lepas dari daguku, ia beranjak berdiri dan melangkah menjauh dari posisiku.

"Jangan bawakan makanan atau minuman lagi ke kamar ini, sungguh manusia tidak pernah bersyukur"

"Aku akan menempatkan kematian yang sempurna, untuk makhluk egois sepertimu"

Dentum sandal kayunya kali ini benar-benar telah meninggalkan ruangan, lalu aku terjatuh di lantai kembali menutup mataku.

"No-Nona.. Kalau mau tidur, jangan disini.." suara Kise kali ini terdengar sangat hati-hati, namun suara itu hanya kembali mengingatkanku akan kehadiran Akashi tadi.

"Diamlah, kau rubah. Lakukan, lakukanlah. Tapi biarkan saja aku"

"Aku hanya ingin mati.." lirihku, sambil memeluk lutut.

Lantai kayu ini dingin, sama seperti tanah yang kutiduri tanpa jerami. Namun kedinginan itu malah membuatku nyaman. Rasanya 10 tahun yang lalu hanya akan jadi sebuah dongeng malam untukku,

Ibu, Ayah, Adik, dan orang terkasihku sudah tiada lagi. Orang yang egois ini akhirnya menerima hukumannya. Kebersamaanku dengan Akashi si Iblis yang sudah membunuh kalian.

Kalian, kah.. Yang mengirimkan Akashi untukku? Tidak, kalian tidak akan mengirimkan iblis itu, aku tahu kalian sangat mencintaiku..

"Ha..ha...ha...ha..."

"Haha..haha..!"

"Ahahahahaha..!!"

"Hahahahaha...!!!"

Dalam sebuah tragedi, yang kulakukan hanya tertawa. Tak ada yang lebih lucu lagi ketimbang harus menangis terus menerus meratapi nasib yang sudah jelas masa depannya.

Meskipun dalam hatiku aku masih ingin menanyakan satu hal.

'Apa tujuannya membawaku?'

Selama ini di desa, yang dapat hidup hanyalah orang-orang egois yang sudah lepas dari sisik keluarganya. Namun, kenapa Akashi hanya membawaku, diantara banyaknya orang yang selamat di desa?

"Nona baru sadar?"

Aku hanya melihatnya melalui ekor mataku, tanpa ingin menoleh sepenuhnya kearah orang yang bicara.

Kise, salah satu dari anak buah Akashi.

Apa sekarang Akashi sedang mencoba membuat Kise yang melayaniku sekarang?

"Kau bisa baca batin rupanya" kataku, aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela yang memperlihatkan ku dunia luar.

"Akan lebih baik, kalau Nona menanyakan hal itu dari awal-ssu"

"Saya akan ambilkan makanan lagi, kali ini Nona makan, ya"

Ia selesai membersihkan kekacauan yang kubuat dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan keluar kamar dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Tuan Sei"

"Tiga hari tanpa makan dan minum itu cukup membuat manusia mati"

"Maka dari itu, anda serius melakukanya? Tuan bisa saja membenci Tuan Sei.."

"Aku tidak harus membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, kan?"

"Tapi, Tuan itu-!"

"Tetsuya"

"Sampai kuperintahkan kau untuk bicara lagi, keluarlah"

"Huu.. Aku kasihan sama Kurokochii-ssu.."

Kise tiba-tiba saja datang ke ruanganku seraya mengeluh. Apa dia pikir aku ini sahabatnya atau bagaimana? Aku tidak tertarik mendengarnya berbicara lebih dari cukup.

Ia lalu menaruh nampan pada meja di samping tempat tidurku. Lalu menarik kursi nya mendekat ke kasur dan menadah mangkuk dengan telapak tangannya. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tau, mangkuk yang di topangnya masih panas.

"Nona, saya akan mencoba mendengarkan cerita Nona dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi sekarang Nona makan dulu-ssu"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan, lalu berucap,

"Sebelum kau benar-benar melanggar perintah Tuanmu, singkirkan mangkuk itu dari hadapanku"

Aku yakin, aku berucap dengan nada ketus yang bisa kukeluarkan untuk dapat membuatnya menuruti perkataanku, namun..

Ia malah tertawa,

"Ahahaha.. Nona..!"

"Apa, Nona barusan mengkhawatirkan saya?"

'Apa dia.. aneh?'

Aku membatin sambil melihat kearahnya, namun aku baru sadar setelah itu kalau dia itu bisa membaca isi hati.

"Nona, A!" Ucap Kise, ia menyodorkan sendoknya yang terisi bubur tepat ke depan mulutku.

Aku tetap bersikukuh tidak mau menerimanya, walaupun sendok panas ini sudah menempel di bibirku.

"Nona, Nona tidak mau dengar penjelasan saya? Ini mungkin bisa jadi jalan keluar dari penasaran Nona, loh-ssu!"

'Aku tidak mau! Harga diriku untuk mati lebih penting ketimbang harus makan-makanan dari kediaman iblis keji!'

"Anda benar-benar keras kepala-ssu!"

'Ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya denganmu, Rubah!'

"Anda cukup hebat juga sudah mengetahui spesiesku-ssu!"

'Apa dia bodoh?'

"Nona!!",

Aku terkejut yang mendapati Kise tiba-tiba berteriak di dekatku, secara tidak sadar langsung menatap matanya. Dalam sorot matanya, mulutku secara perlahan terbuka dan Kise dengan cepat menyuapkan bubur itu ke dlam mulutku. Diluar kendaliku, aku menelan bubur iblis itu dan mataku hanya bisa bergetar ketika melihat Kise menatapku dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Haaaaah.."

"Aku memang tidak bisa sesabar Kurokochii-ssu"

Tubuhku kelu dan mereka semua tidak bisa kukendalikan. Memang kelihatannya dari luar, aku hanya duduk diam dibalik selimut seraya dengan patuh disuapi makanan oleh si iblis ini.

'M-Makhluk ini..!!'

"Jangan bilang 'Makhluk ini' Nona, Namaku Kise-ssu!"

Kise tanpa henti mulai menyuapiku dan aku sadar benar kalau bunurnya sudah mendingin sehingga ia makin berani untuk menyuapiku seporsi yang dirasanya cukup.

Lalu setelah bubur di dalam mangkuknya habis, tubuhku perlahan sudah bisa kukendalikan kembali. Namun tepat setelah itu, tanganku langsung meraih lehernya dan mencengkram kuat.

"Sialan kamu, Iblis!!"

"Kau benar-benar rubah yang suukaa sekali menipu, coba-coba saja kau macam-macam dengan tubuhku..!"

Ancamku dengan bengis, tatapanku tajam dan suhu tubuhku terasa mendidih.

Namun Kise hanya menatapku dengan tatapannya yang biasa. Ia malah tersenyum, menyeringai. Seakan mengatakan kepadaku, kalau ia menang.

"Kalau macam-macam kenapa, Nona?" Katanya, semakin mengundang amarah.

"Baru saja, beberapa menit yang lalu. Anda tidak berselera makan dan bilang kalau anda sudah tidak harapan hidup lagi, kan?"

"Bukankah kalau anda memang ingin mati, saya boleh menggunakan tubuh anda, sesuka hati saya?"

'Apa-apaan Rubah ini?'

'Rubah Cabul?'

"BUKAN!"


	4. Tamu

Terdengar Kise menghela nafas sangat panjang, ia tersenyum lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Angin tiba-tiba masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka, rambut Kise yang kekuning-kuningan berkibar.

'Kalau saja mulutnya itu bisa diam, dia akan jadi pria tampan' batinku, sengaja membuatnya dengar. Dan Kise saat itu, hanya bisa menampilkan senyum kecut setelah senyum cerahnya.

"Aku tidak berharap juga, seorang Iblis, mau mendengarkan keluhanku" kataku membuka suara, Kise hanya mengangguk pelan, aku tidak mengerti maksud dari anggukan nya itu.

Aku lalu menunduk ke bawah, melihat warna coklat gelap dari selimutnya lekat-lekat, seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang menarik untuk kulihat.

"Setelah membawaku kemari, setelah membawaku kemari.." aku mengulang kata, masih berpikir untuk mengatakannya atau tidak kepadanya.

"Apa semua korban Akashi, dibawa ke kediamannya sendiri?" Kataku, setelah otomatis memlih untuk bertanya.

"Tidak, Nona" jawaban dari Kise semakin membuatku yakin, kalau Akashi menginginkan sesuatu dariku.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, sebelum Kise kembali lagi bersuara, "Hanya itu-ssu?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya, menggeryitkan alis.

"Padahal, aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan atau keresahan Nona sekarang-ssu!" Serunya, ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membereskan Gelas Minuman ke dalam nampan.

Aku hanya berkedip dua-tiga kali, lalu melihatnya berdiri sambil membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk dan gelas minuman yang telah kosong.

"Yakin hanya itu saja-ssu?" Tanyanya, ia menyeringai jahil. Aku hanya menatapnya, lalu kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Aku masih memikirkannya"

"Baiklah, kalau sudah ketemu, tanyakan saja sama saya-ssu" katanya, lalu berjalan pergi menuju pintu luar.

"Oh, iya, Nona!" Ia tiba-tiba memanggil dari arah pintu, aku otomatis menoleh lagi kearahnya.

"Eum.. Kalau ada Raksasa atau Si Jangkung berkaca Mata, hati-hati-ssu"

"Nona, nurut saja sama mereka berdua-ssu"

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya bisa tersenyum di kediaman ini, karena mendapatinya yang mengkhawatirkan ku.

Kise hanya terbelalak melihatnya, ia lalu berwajah sedih, "Nona malah membuatku tidak ingin pergi-ssu" gumamnya, lalu pergi begitu saja seperti berlari.

"Berani-beraninya kamu memberi makan, setelah sudah kuperintahkan agar dia mati kelaparan"

"Maafkan aku..."

CTAKK!

"AAAAAHH!"

"Kamu itu hanya seorang pelayan, Rubah"

"Maaaf..."

CTAKK!

"AAAAAH!!"

"Hari ini pecut, kamu ulangi lagi esok, kamu beri makan lagi dia esok.. Mungkin, aku akan mempersembahkan kedua telinga rubahmu itu?"

"Aaaampuun..-ssu"

CTAKK!

"AAAHH!"

"Membosankan sekali rasanya menyiksamu, Tetsuya, bereskan ini"

"Kise-kun, kamu ngga apa-apa, kan? Pantatmu sampai berdarah.."

"...Mungkin, aku ngga akan bisa duduk untuk sementara waktu-ssu"

"Lagian, kenapa..?"

"No-Nona itu, kasihan... Tidak memberikan makan selama Tiga hari itu bisa membuatnya lemas, tapi tidak memberikan Minum juga selama itu.."

"Aku tahu, lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kise-kun, kamu akan dapat hukuman lebih berat lagi kalau kamu keras kepala memberi Tuan makan, kan?"

"Lalu, kalau bukan aku, siapa?"

"Aku saja, Kise-kun istirahatlah, biar aku saja"

"Eeeh, Nona terakhir kali punya pandangan yang buruk tentang mu, aku khawatir-ssu"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Kurokochii...! Kamu baik sekali-ssu..!"

Suara mereka terdengar jelas sekali, hukuman yang diberikan kepada seorang pelayan, karena tidak mematuhi perintah Tuannya.

Aku sudah memperingatkannya.

Mataku lalu bergulir lagi kearah jendela, aku benar-benar...

Tidak bersyukur karena sudah diberi makanan oleh iblis.

Dalam percakapan mereka, hari esok mereka akan ganti pelayan lagi.

Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin, Akashi tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya yang melayaniku. Aku memiliki perasaan, kalau Akashi lebih sayang terhadap Tetsuya ketimbang pelayan mereka yang lain.

Aku yakin, bukan Tetsuya yang datang.

"Selamat Sore, Nona (Y/N), saya disini menggantikan Kise Ryouta sebagai Pelayan anda"

Tuhkan benar...

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau potongan cepak panjang, berkaca mata dan bertubuh jangkung. Kali ini dia memakai wujud manusianya, tapi dapat tercium dari wangi tubuhnya..

"Kamu seekor Tanuki, ya.." kataku datar, namun wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah merah. Telinga Tanuki dan ekornya pun langsung otomatis bermunculan di tubuh manusianya.

"Se-Secepat itu ketahuan-nanodayo" ucapnya terbata-bata, aku hanya tiba-tiba saja memutar otak. Pengakhiran katanya mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kamu, yang tadi bicara mengenaiku didekat jendela tadi"

Dan wajahnya tambah memerah, ia lalu melihatku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Mem-Membicarakan Nona?"

Aku tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, aku hanya menoleh kearah jendela.

"Jadi, tugas pokokmu apa untuk melayaniku?"

"Tentu saja, mengantarkan makanan untuk anda, Nona (Y/N)-nodayo"

Aku tiba-tiba melihat kearahnya, "Mengantarkan makanan?"

"Ryouta tidak mampu melayani anda dengan baik, jadi saya akan mengantarkan nya untuk-"

"Apa... Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut? Takut apa-nodayo?"

"Akashi akan menghukummu kalau-"

"Akashi, tidak akan pernah bisa menghukumku"

'Apa dia baru saja mengatakan 'Akashi'?' batinku, sikapnya terhadap Tuannya sendiri, sudah seperti teman seakraban saja.

"Aku mendengarnya, Kise"

"Benar, saya disini untuk menggantikan Kuroko-nodayo"

"Akashi adalah sahabat saya, namun akhir-akhir ini ia sulit sekali untuk saya ajak bicara. Kise dan Kuroko pun jadi pelayan kepercayaannya, karena mereka berdua bukan sahabatnya, maka otomatis mereka akan patuh pada Akashi-nodayo" katanya lagi, dengan penjelasan yang sangat panjang.

'Aku tidak bertanya...'

"Sepertinya aku kedapatan pelayan cerewet lagi..." Kataku secara tidak sengaja dan terdengar oleh pelayan baru itu.

"Na-Nama?" Tanyaku terbata, aku tidak berani menoleh kearahnya, takut melihat wajahnya.

"Midorima-nodayo"


	5. Akashi's Side

.

Bisakah kamu mendengar deru langkah di setiap ruangan?

Berdentum dengan lambat, kadang berirama-kadang mengganggu.

Bisakah kamu mendengar suara hati orang-orang?

Kadang terdengar menyenangkan-kadang mengganggu.

Dan yang menggangu itulah...

Yang kuhilangkan.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhirku. Dalam pencarianku mencari seorang putri. Saat itu, kita hanya saling melihat dan takdir itu seakan selalu menjauh.

Peraturan satu menit tidaklah buruk, begitu langkahnya terhenti, ia dapat mudah tertangkap.

Namun kesannya terhadapku sudah sangat buruk. Dan harus kuakui dengan keagungan ku ini, untuk mendapatkannya aku memerlukan orang lain.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang Yuki Onna. Ia memiliki kepribadian yang paling mempesona di kaumnya dan ia bekerja kepadaku secara sukarela.

Meskipun pemuda itu nampak kosong dan bebas, namun ia juga ambisius. Dan itulah alasannya kenapa ia ingin sekali bekerja untukku.

Karena aku adalah Iblis buas.

Sebenarnya aku, tidak bisa menyerahkan gadis itu kepada Kuroko. Aku tidak mau gadis itu jatuh cinta dengannya, jadi aku sengaja menampakkan diriku_seseorang yang ia benci_ untuk merusak kepercayaannya terhadap pelayan itu.

Aku tidak sayang Tetsuya,

Dia hanyalah pion yang kugunakan untuk membawa gadis itu kemari.

Keributan yang dihasilkan Tuan Putri cukup diluar kendali, mungkin karena salahku.

Benar-benar salahku.

Berniat untuk menebus itu semua, jadi terasa sulit semenjak kemarahannya yang menggila.

Kise Ryouta adalah Pion utamaku.

Sifatnya yang murahan dan gampangan itu sangat cocok dengan sifatku.

Aku sudah menduga, ia pasti akan melanggar perintahku dan memberi makan gadis itu. Tak perduli rasa sakit apa yang aku torehkan ke tubuhnya, ia akan tetap melayaniku dengan sempurna dan memuaskan.

Aku hanya perlu gadis itu untuk mempercayai Ryouta dan membuat pelayan itu jadi sahabatnya.

Namun aku tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan dia tahu rencanaku, maka aku memberinya hukuman cambuk agar Tetsuya juga melihatnya.

Aku bukan iblis yang bisa kau dekati seperti itu.

Gadis itu dan Aku memiliki kesamaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia akui.

Ia dan Aku, berubah menjadi Individualis.

Dunia dimana hanya ada dia dan nyawanya, juga sama rasanya seperti aku yang selalu merasakan itu semua.

Saat itu aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, semenjak sang putri menginjakkan kakinya-Tidur dikamar yang telah kusediakan-Menghirup dan membuang nafasnya, di perantara rumah yang sama... DENGAN IBLIS SEPERTIKU..

Malaikat sok suci itu...!

'Ketika tubuhmu sudah ada disini, kau tidak bisa lagi bangkit, Pendosa..'

Namun Pion yang tidak terduga sudah muncul, ia merupakan pengganggu terbesar seorang Shogun.

Midorima Shintarou.

Tergantung keadaan, ia akan memilih untuk menolak atau menerima.

Si Tanuki sialan itu..

Bukanlah pelayanku, jadi ia tidak akan mau seenaknya menurutiku, kalau perasaannya mengatakan salah.

Untuk sekedar siluman rendahan yang suka mencuri kekayaan orang-orang, aku masih tidak bisa melawannya.

Hawa membunuhku dan Hawa Dosanya yang meliputi Perjudian-Perampokkan-Pencurian-juga termasuk segala perasaan yang di derita korban yang sudah mengalami kejahatannya...

Semua kekuatan dan Aura gelap dari yang namanya balas dendam, muncul di belakang punggungnya.

Aura membunuhku yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, tidak mampu menghadapi aura balas dendam miliknya.

Ia merupakan Pion yang sangat merepotkan, mendekati Tuan Putri ku, dengan mengatakan kalau ia adalah temanku, merupakan sebuah penghinaan!

"Ryouta, bagaimana keamanan Kuil ini?"

Aku melihat Ryouta yang berada di bawah singgahsanaku, benar-benar lancang jika ia mengatakan sebuah kebohongan..

"A-Aman, Tuan Seijuurou"

'Kaaaan..?'. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika ia mengeluarkannya.

"Kau benar-benar pembohong, ya? Ryouta..."

"Aku sudah memberitahu... Kalau kedua telingamu itu akan dapat masalah.."

Apa dia benar-benar pelayanku yang setia? Perlukah kutanyakan lagi kepadanya? Perlu?

Disaat keperluan itu menjadi tujuan utamaku untuk mengetesnya, aku hanya bisa bersenang-senang...

Dalam menyiksanya!

BLARR!!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"TERBAKARLAH KAU DALAM APIKU DASAR BUDAK!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Apiku berwarna hitam pekat mirip seperti api neraka, ia tidak akan hilang dengan guyuran air sebandang, kecuali aku sendiri yang memadamkannya.

"Ryouta...Ryouta..."

"Di dunia kita, bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa melihat isi hati orang lain..."

"ADA AKU!! INGAT?!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Api hitamku semakin membesar hampir menyentuh atap kuil, namun tidak menyebar kesegala penjuru dan itu cukup membuat Tetsuya melihat insiden itu.

"Tuan Sei! Kumohon hentikan ini!!"

Aku tersenyum kembali, ketika pertama kalinya Tetsuya meminta sesuatu dariku. Aku hanya melangkah turun, tapi tidak memadamkan apinya. Sambil melihat kearah pemuda biru itu, aku hanya menyeringai tajam.

"Pionku, Tetsuya..." Kataku, lalu menarik tubuhnya mendekat dengan kekuatan sihirku.

"Kau tahu... Apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?" Kuku di telunjukku menggesek pipinya dan menimbulkan luka pada wajahnya.

Tetsuya mengangguk mendengar perintah dariku, ia dengan cepat memberi hormat padaku dengan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Akan saya laksanakan, Tuan Sei!"

Aku menepuk kepalanya dan membatalkan sihir apiku pada Ryouta, dan berjalan kearah kamar gadis itu berada.

Disana aku melihatnya, ketika pemuda jangkung berambut hijau itu mendekati Sang Putri.

Keluguannya yang memuakkan!

Dan Tanuki itu malah masuk menyelinap ke Kuilku begitu saja bagaikan Ksatria.

Kalau saja si anak jangkung yang satu lagi tidak ada...

Keadaannya akan jadi lebih teratur..

["Apakah kau bisa mendengar dentuman kakiku, Tuan Putri?"]

["Ingat saja ini sebagai irama musik yang akan membawamu"]

["Ke dunia, dimana kita pertama kali saling bertemu.."]


End file.
